Unexpected
by troddensn0w
Summary: What Grimmjow really hadn't expected was this sudden and unexplained infatuation with Ichigo Kurosaki. GrimmIchi, hints of UlquiHime.


Grimmjow Jeagerjaques let himself fall back onto a chair loaded with cushions and took a sip of the coffee standing on the side table. He still couldn't get the memory of the orange-haired man who'd come into the shop earlier out of his head.

-oOo-

 _"Hey." The young man with the vibrant orange hair slipped a couple of coins onto the counter and asked for a simple black coffee. It had just been one encounter, but-_

oOo-

Snapping Grimmjow out of his daydream, there was a knock at the door. "I'll be there in a second!" He took a swig of coffee and fast-walked out of the room, down the stairs, and opened the door. "What's-" The man from earlier was standing outside the door with a neutral look on his face and a package in his hand. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques? You've got to sign for this thing- ohh. You're the coffee shop guy. Wait. You don't know my name, right? I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Anyway, a package for you. Just sign here." Grimmjow did so, was handed the package, and Ichigo turned to leave. When Grimmjow inspected the package, he found what appeared to be a phone number written on the back with the initials I.K next to it. 'I.K; Ichigo Kurosaki' he thought, before turning and walking back in to put the number into his phone.

-oOo-

Ichigo found himself walking home instinctively, despite the fact that he'd been planning to go out or something. It didn't matter, he needed time to think; especially about Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the man who he couldn't seem to get out of his head. 'I wonder if he'll actually call or text or whatever the hell'

When Ichigo reached his house, he entered and ambled to the kitchen to get something to eat. With a groan, he unzipped his coat and dumped it on the table. He began to inspect the fridge, which was almost empty, and eventually grabbed a pot of blueberry yoghurt, which brought his thoughts back to Grimmjow.

-oOo-

 _Three days later..._

Grimmjow really didn't know exactly how to proceed with his routine. He hadn't managed to call Ichigo yet, but was planning to. Even though he had plans to go out, he wasn't sure if he would. Even though he was hoping to meet with friends, they might find him distracted and distant, because he couldn't stop imagining himself and Ichigo doing some truly unspeakable things.

-oOo-

Eight P.M, Seireitei Bar

"Hey. Ichigo?" Uryu Ishida gently slapped Ichigo, trying to snap him from his daydream. Ichigo looked over at him, but wasn't really looking at Uryu. He was instead concentrating on the group of people seated a couple of booths away. There were eight or nine of them altogether, and some of them were chatting amongst themselves, while a couple of others were talking to the people seated on bar stools a couple of feet away. When he leaned over, Ichigo was just able to catch some scraps of conversation: "Where the... Grimm, damn it... always does..." It took Ichigo a minute to make the connection. 'Grimm... wait. That's probably short for Grimmjow... holy shit'. The man in question had just strolled through the door and was heading towards the booth which Ichigo had heard the conversation from. On the way, he nodded to the slightly weird-looking dude sitting at the bar, then sat down in the booth, squeezing in between a tall guy with an eyepatch and long black hair and a black dude with a row of little spikes of hair across the top of his head.

-oOo-

"Yo. Looks like the gang's all here," Grimmjow addressed the group who called themselves the Espada, surveying the booth. Starrk seemed to be asleep, Barragan was drinking coffee, Harribel was talking to Nel, who was sitting on one of the stools. Ulquiorra was eyeing up a chestnut-haired girl a couple of booths away, Nnoitra was deep in an animated conversation with Zommari, who was listening but not taking it in. Szayel-Aporro was reading some sort of science book, Aaroniero was muttering to himself about something, and Yammy was, for once, not looking particularly enraged. Everyone seemed normal, other than Ulquiorra. He wasn't really one to get close to someone in whatever way. Grimmjow turned around to look at the girl, but his eyes instead landed on a shock of vibrant orange hair. 'Ichigo.'

-oOo-

Uryu still thought that Ichigo was kind of out of it, so when he saw Ichigo seemingly staring at someone in a nearby booth, he had to figure out just what was going on. He looked in the same direction and saw a man with blue hair and eyes, who seemed to be staring at Ichigo as well. It was just a matter of time before the blue-haired man stood up, walked over to their booth, and greeted them. Specifically, he greeted Ichigo and Orihime: "Hey, who's your friend?" he asked Ichigo, and then, when he was given a reply, continued: "So, Orihime. I'd like to introduce you to Ulquiorra, the guy over in our booth. Black hair, pale skin." He beckoned the man in question over, motioned to Orihime to stand up, and gestured to an empty booth. They followed his indication and sat down, then Ichigo felt a tug on his arm as Grimmjow attempted to drag him to a stool. Eventually he complied, of course, and one thing led to another, and..

-oOo-

Grimmjow found himself in a back alley with a fairly drunk Ichigo, and as he was in the same condition himself, confusion reigned, until: "Hey. Do you wanna come back to mine?" Ichigo managed to say. Grimmjow looked surprised for a moment that felt like an hour, and then nodded. They found themselves at Ichigo's far sooner than he'd expected, but there were no complaints. Having reached the kitchen, Ichigo grabbed a half-finished bowl of pasta and took a bite, before realising that it was cold. "Shit." Ichigo's memory was fairly hazy after that.

-oOo-

Grimmjow woke up to a cold breeze blowing across his chest. He looked around, seeing unfamiliar surroundings, then, with a shock, he remembered where he was. Ichigo's apartment. The look didn't, however, take in the orange-haired man still asleep next to him, until he rolled over. "What the-" The memories started to slowly come back to him: Ichigo's hands on his waist; one of his hands slipping under Ichigo's shirt; the feel of Ichigo's lips against his. "I probably shouldn't get drunk for a while in case this happens again," he muttered to no-one in particular. Just as he finished speaking, Ichigo rolled over, colliding with him, then knocking him onto the floor, where he found himself face-up, with Ichigo, who was still asleep, on top of him. "Oh, shit," he said, probably a bit too loudly, because at that point Ichigo woke up.

-oOo-

Grimmjow spent the next evening in the Seireitei again, reciting the tale to general laughter and insults. Ichigo, meanwhile, ended up with Uryu, both of them suffering through having to hear Orihime talk about all the ways Ulquiorra had fucked her the previous night. When he finally managed to get away, he decided to say hi to Grimmjow, but ended up being forced to recount the previous night's events from his perspective. When he looked over at Uryu though, he was kind of glad that he wasn't still over there.


End file.
